voxpatronusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Clan Commandant These are the leaders of the Clan. The Clan Commandant controls all aspects of Vox Patronus affairs. The only member that ranks higher is the Founder of the Clan (TacoKisses) Rank: http://bit.ly/vgrlz2 Signature: http://bit.ly/s5Y68N Command Brigadier The Command Brigadiers are the next in command for the clan, provided that the Clan Commandant is out of commission or dropped from command. They have all privilages of the clan, but can't declare war unless the Clan Commandant or Founder permits it. Rank: http://bit.ly/sy8RSX Signature: http://bit.ly/uDLBsl Commander Commanders are senior officers in the clan. They are to be respected and can create missions as long as they are approved by the Command Brigadiers. They can NOT declare war, but can report aggressive actions to the higher ups. Rank: http://bit.ly/sAoi96 Signature: http://bit.ly/sqJnE6 Captain, First Grade The Captain I is a respectable grade. It shows that the junior officer is reliable and doing well to promote the general welfare of the clan. Captain I has the same abilities as Captain II, but has more pull in clan meetings. Rank: http://bit.ly/ta3NYb Signature: http://bit.ly/rYuoyt Captain, Second Grade Captain II is the first rate of being an officer. This is the probationary stage of Officer Candidates, but those that don't make it to "Captain I" still have some say in clan affairs. Avatar Rank: http://bit.ly/vpBmna Signature: http://bit.ly/u7MdOE Harbinger, First Class The Harbinger I has shown his/her self as reliable and dependent. This is the highest NCO class that can be reached, and has all powers of the lesser enlisted ranks. Harbinger I can borrow any weapon/item and up to 30k in money. Requires Harbinger II status. Minimum level 50. Rank: http://bit.ly/uzHB9I Signature: http://bit.ly/ticbqI Harbinger, Second Class Harbinger II is a reputable player within the clan. Harbingers donate frequently and are extremely active within the clan. Harbinger II can borrow up to level 70 items and up to 25k in money. Requires Commando status. Minimum level 45. Rank: http://bit.ly/uRpIbl Signature: http://bit.ly/vb3yOp Commando Commandos are experienced players within the clan and can hold their own. Commandos can lead small, squad based missions with the consent of a Captain II. They can also borrow up to level 50 gear and 15k in money. Require a minimum level of 40 Rank: http://bit.ly/s4k3QR Signature: http://bit.ly/u2CV01 Lance Corporal Lance Corporals show their strength through a Graduation Grind, relinquishing their status as Private 1st Classes. They can borrow items up to level 40 and 10k in money. Requires completion of a Graduation Grind as well as 2 weeks in the clan. Minimum rank of Private First Class Rank: http://bit.ly/uKYYla Signature: http://bit.ly/rviR17 Private First Class Private 1st Classes are new players that have made the minimum level requirement of 30. They are still being taught the ropes of life in Vox Patronus, but are ready for the next Rank through a Graduation Grind. Automatic Advancement upon entering level 30. Rank: http://bit.ly/qNtxTm Signature: http://bit.ly/vv3unC Private Privates are the low of the low and aren't level 30. They are still learning the ropes of the game and are on a type of "Probationary Stage". They have no power in the clan and can not borrow, although they can do low level missions for money. Rank: http://bit.ly/skk8Xk Signature: http://bit.ly/vZzl61